


Delighted to meet you

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hank is there if you squint, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, because he doesn't want to be a sex android i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: When the RK800 model with the serial number #313 248 317, a.k.a. Connor, fails not one, not two, but numerous missions, he gets degraded to a sex android and designated to work at an Eden Club.





	Delighted to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first try at a Detroit: Become Human fic, I apologize for any mistakes and spelling errors.

“Model RK800, serial number 313 248 317. Connor. You have failed numerous missions. This is unacceptable. I hope you realize that.”

As his name was spoken, Connor stood from his chair - as well as his handcuffs would let him - and stared at the police officer in front of him. In the corner stood a CyberLife employee, her face void of emotions as she watched on in silence.

“Sir-“

“I don’t want to hear your finely tailored excuses,” sneered the police officer and turned his head to look at the CyberLife employee, “don’t want to hear what your masters have programmed you to say. If they even have a monologue option for ‘failed missions’. I bet they never thought you would fail, did they?”

He hadn’t taken his gaze off the woman who didn’t deign him a glance, let alone an answer to his, probably rhetorical, question.

When she didn’t speak, his attention turned back to Connor. Connor’s hands rested on the cool surface of the table, his brown eyes never leaving the officer before him.

He opened his mouth again, but this time he didn’t even get to speak a single letter before the officer snapped his fingers, and the CyberLife employee started walking over. Only now did Connor notice the briefcase in her hands.

“You’re a deviant,” the police officer said, a smile twitching onto his face as Connor tried to pull back and away, “and what do we do with deviants?”

“You destroy them,” Connor replied, and though not part of his original programming, he was starting to feel nervous. Were they going to destroy him? He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to end in the junkyard. Granted, he would live on in the next Connor they created, but recently, that had sat wrong with him. His memories, his knowledge, his skills, always being passed on to the next Connor that CyberLife made.

He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something about it made his skin crawl.

“That’s right, we destroy them. But for you, there’ll be a different fate. A much more, shall we say, _salacious_ one.”

Connor took a moment to process the meaning of the words.

Then he jerked back but was caught by the handcuffs, nearly sending him tumbling to the floor.

Very real fear struck into his very artificial heart. He wasn’t one to beg, wasn’t one to cower, but this was a fate he did not want. Should he swallow his pride and ask for forgiveness, another chance?

He tried yanking the chain off, but he wasn’t big or very muscular, not at all like some of the personal trainers he had seen in gyms. It was a futile attempt, only made the handcuffs dig harder into his skin.

“I promise I will do better!” he shouted as the CyberLife employee opened the briefcase to find an array of tools that he did not want to touch him. The police officer laughed.

“You _will_ do better. As a sex android at Eden Club.”

Connor looked to the CyberLife employee, eyes wide open and frantic.

“No,” he said, though it was closer to a whisper, and he hated how suddenly uncertain and wavering his voice was, “you can’t do that. I’m the Negotiator, you can’t turn me into a sex android!”

“We can, and we will,” the woman said and pushed him down into his chair.

“Now just relax, this will only hurt if you struggle.”

* * *

Eden Club was perpetually packed since acquiring Connor. Everyone wanted to see the deviant Negotiator turned sex android, but only a few got to actually see him. He was a very popular choice, with his charming brown eyes and slightly tousled brown hair, not to mention his surprisingly deep voice and young appearance.

Fully equipped with genitals, reprogrammed to feel pleasure, have kink programs, and lustful sounds, he wasn’t a cheap option. Naturally, the money didn’t go to him - he was an android, he didn’t have any rights - but rather to the club’s owner.

When not being bought, he stood on display in one of the transparent booths, hands behind his back. In accordance with the club’s strict dress code, he was wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

Presently, he wasn’t even wearing those.

“Fuck me harder!” his current customer ordered, sweat on her forehead and legs hanging over his shoulders.

“Yes, Mistress,” he said, and within a moment, his thrusts turned powerful, bordering on relentless, and the woman screamed out her ecstasy as he drove into her repeatedly.

She slapped him in the face with enough force to turn his head, and he let out a groan. His hands were on each side of her face, and he could see and hear what every thrust did to her, how each move made her body jerk, her mouth spill such wanton sounds. He could so easily hear the slapping of skin against skin, and while he knew that this particular room was heavily soundproofed, he couldn’t help but wonder if other people could hear.

Naturally, they couldn’t, but the thought of _what if_ wouldn’t leave his mind. And though he tried to deny it, it fueled his arousal, made him fuck the woman harder as he started simulating panting.

She reached down to touch her clitoris, and Connor tried angling his thrusts to reach deeper despite already being balls deep within the woman.

“Keep going, keep going, keep going,” she chanted shakily, and her fingers stroked herself almost furiously until her back arched and she let out a high-pitched whimper, her heels digging into Connor’s back and her fingers gripping his shoulders tightly.

True to his programming, he kept thrusting until she sagged against the mattress, reduced to a whimpering, panting mess. He didn’t stop until she ordered him to.

The bedsheets were all messed up, and the blankets had been thrown to the ground sometime during their play.

Connor stayed inside the woman until she pulled away, sighing a little when his slick cock withdrew from her, and she slumped back against the many pillows that still littered the bed.

“Can you come?” she asked, slightly out of breath.

Connor shook his head.

“I am programmed to feel pleasure, but I lack the ability to ejaculate. Therefore, sexual intercourse with me is completely risk-free.”

The woman nodded and got up to get dressed.

It didn’t take her five minutes before she was out of the room, leaving Connor to himself and his thoughts.

One would think that an android, a machine created by humans, didn’t _have_ any thoughts, but Connor… Connor was different. He had been the Negotiator for a reason, able to predict scenarios and reconstruct crime scenes. Able to talk deviants out of whatever thing they were doing.

And now, here he was. A sex android, programmed to please a seemingly never-ending stream of humans until one of his components broke. Then he would be thrown out. Like so many other pieces of technology, androids were cheaper to replace than to repair.

But a weird feeling had wormed its way into his artificial heart and mind. A feeling of confidence. Would they really throw him out? He knew what time with a sex android cost, he was making good money for the owners of Eden Club. Possibly more money than any of the other models.

People liked his young, innocent looks, and they certainly seemed to enjoy his voice, too; he had had more than one request that was just “talk until I’m done”. He didn’t understand it, but he didn’t question it, either. He just accepted it.

After a few minutes of sitting on the bed in silence, the door to the room opened, and the manager entered.

“What the fuck are you doing in here? Get back out there and make me some money, tin can!”

“Yes, sir,” Connor said and nodded before heading for his transparent booth again.

Once inside, the booth was immediately cleaned, rendering him spotless and ready for his next customer.

He didn’t wait long.

A man, appearing to be in his fifties, put his hand on the scanner, and a few seconds later, the booth opened so Connor could step out.

“Delighted to meet you,” he said and touched the man’s arm in a gentle way before sliding his hand to the man’s, linking their fingers together, “let me take you to your room.”

There was a load of humans in here. They had all come to see him, Connor, and he had heard several of them complain that there wasn’t an open room where they could watch.

Connor scanned the crowd, and a particular face caused a small bolt of electricity to run down his spine.

Unshaven and with long unkempt hair in a steel-gray color, the owner of the face appeared shocked. Their eyes locked together for a few seconds, blue glued to brown, but then Connor’s customer tugged on his hand, and Connor looked back at the man.

He seemed to know the way, walking steadfast and squeezing Connor’s hand tightly.

Once they had reached a room and closed the door behind them, the man started undressing. Connor kneeled on the bed, legs spread and hands on his thighs.

“What do you wish of me, master?” he asked, tuning his voice to a low and seductive whisper, and closed and opened his eyes slowly.

“I want you to make love to me. Use my name, it’s James, and make me feel loved.”

Connor processed this information for a few moments before reaching a consensus.

“Naturally,” he replied and got under the blanket, throwing it aside for James to join, “come, James, lay with me.”

James seemed a bit shy about it, but nonetheless got under the covers with Connor, who pulled the customer close against his body and adjusted his body temperature to a comfortable setting for the human. His hand went up and down the man’s back, stroking and rubbing and prying soft sighs and gentle moans from his dry lips that parted slightly.

His gaze darted to Connor’s own lips before looking back at his face. His eyes were a shimmering green.

“Do you want me to kiss you, James?” Connor asked softly, and James looked like he was about to cry.

He didn’t answer with words, simply nodded.

Connor let a hand slide into James’ chestnut brown hair before he leaned forward to press their mouths together.

James’ lips were dry and cracked, but Connor’s were smooth and soft and warm, and it didn’t take long before James begged entrance to his mouth. Connor obliged him.

It resulted in him moaning and pressing himself firmer against Connor’s body, and Connor slid the hand from his hair and down to the small of his back to keep them close together.

As they kissed, Connor’s hand started moving up and down the small of James’ back. He was warm and soft, had a few zits here and there, and Connor’s fingertips ghosted over them without causing them to itch.

“You feel so good,” James whispered, and Connor’s programming bid him to smile at the compliment.

“What do you want, James? I can do anything your imagination tells you, and possibly more.”

James shook his head.

“I’m not here for something crazy or outrageous, just… I miss company. Humans are so picky and stuck-up, but you… you never turn me away.”

Connor’s processors went through the information. Then something dawned on him; he felt himself being pushed and pulled at the same time, being torn in every direction of the room.

“I’m new, but you have rented me before.”

James nodded.

“And we never actually engage in sexual intercourse. We simply chat and hold each other close.”

James nodded again, and this time, Connor registered the wetness beneath his eyes.

“You don’t have a partner or a spouse; you’re lonely.”

“I am,” James exhaled on a shaky puff of air, and he gripped Connor’s upper arms tightly. Connor’s programming didn’t tell him anything, but there was… something about this situation that begged him to do something.

Again it felt like he was torn in every which way, and he could _feel_ himself… not yield, not exactly _break_ , yet somehow, shake off the shackles of his programming.

He was designed not to do anything unless the customer asked for it, but right now, he… he could see himself patting James’ back, or squeezing James tighter against him in a consoling hug.

Connor hesitated for a second before wrapping an arm around the now trembling man’s body and squeezed him tightly against his own calm and steady one. James seemed surprised but didn’t protest, just let Connor hug him.

The trembling didn’t stop immediately, but after two minutes and twenty-three seconds, James’ breathing started to even out, and the trembling lessened. Within another minute, James relaxed completely, and Connor found himself smiling into his hair.

“There we go, James, it’s all right,” he whispered and started stroking his back. James nodded and wiped his eyes before looking up at Connor.

“Thank you,” he mumbled and let out a rough chuckle.

They had been silent for a minute and fifty seconds when James asked if he could kiss him.

“Of course,” was Connor’s reply, and their mouths pressed together. It started out gentle and soft and sweet, but the longer it lasted, the more Connor got into it. Whether it was his programming, or if this was _him_ , he couldn’t tell; he just knew that he wanted more.

He saw himself push James on his back and straddle him, never breaking the kiss, and in the preconstruction, he saw that James put his hands on his thighs.

Deciding to execute the plan proved rewarding - James made a soft, surprised sound as his hands wandered to Connor’s thighs, gripping firmly. The kiss was never broken. If anything, it only grew in intensity.

Connor moaned softly and, without thinking or without really computing why, started grinding against James. He just knew it made his pleasure center light up, and he moaned again.

James bit his lower lip, and Connor couldn’t help the almost pathetic sound that escaped him, before he pushed his tongue into Connor’s mouth.

They both moaned, and when their tongues touched, Connor felt a jolt of electricity run through his circuitry.

“Oh, James,” he whispered, and James outright whimpered.

“Do you like it?” he asked in a soft, hushed tone.

“I do,” Connor answered and continued, “allow me to show just how much.”

He pulled back from the kiss and slid down James’ body, planting soft kisses on the exposed skin.

When he reached the waistband of his boxers, Connor looked up at James who blushed slightly and nodded. He lifted his hips to help Connor pull off his last piece of clothing, and Connor slid them down to reveal a half-hard cock.

He still looked up at James and smiled, a warm and soft smile, before leaning in to pepper kisses along the hardening cock. It jerked slightly, and James let out a shaky sigh, letting his hand find Connor’s hair and stroke it.

“What are you doing in such a place as this?” he whispered, and he sounded almost melancholic. Connor didn’t answer.

They might wipe his memory every two hours, but he had found a shortcut to keep his memories intact. They might think that he forgot everything, but the truth was something quite else.

But that also meant that he had restored the memory of him being degraded from The Negotiator to a mere sex android. Although he wasn’t supposed to feel emotions, it was painful to think about. Just because of a few failed missions. Deep down, he was aware that failure wasn’t acceptable for an android, just like he was aware that he should probably be grateful that he hadn’t been destroyed or thrown in the junkyard.

But it was hard to be grateful when you were reduced to a pleasure-reliefer.

“I’m sorry for you…“

“Don’t speak like that, James,” Connor mumbled and took one of his hands to kiss the palm, “just enjoy this fleeting moment we have together.”

And like that, James was brought to silence while Connor got his cock hard. It didn’t take long, and as Connor worked, James let out small moans, his hips jerking every now and then.

James’ hands rested in Connor’s lush, deep brown hair, playing with the strands and the renegade tuft of hair that bowed down into his face. It was a nice feeling; Connor decided he liked it.

His lips slid up and down the hardening cock, mouthing and kissing and caressing it the best he could, which proved to be damn good if James’ reactions were anything to go by; his back arched slightly off the bed, and his hands gripped Connor’s hair tighter. He let out a series of beautiful sounds, a mix between moans and choked-off grunts.

When his cock was fully erect, James sat up and hauled Connor into another kiss, as passionate and rough as could be. Their teeth clacked against each other, and James chuckled breathlessly. Connor followed his lead with one hand on his cock, stroking him firmly but at a slow pace.

“You’re amazing,” James whispered, and Connor felt pride swell in his chest. He shouldn’t be able to feel those emotions, or any emotions at all, but there they were, as real as the human he was with.

“Likewise,” he murmured, and James chuckled again, though this time, it was a strangled and broken sound as Connor started stroking him faster. His thumb rubbed over the tip of his cock, and James whimpered, his hips bucking upwards to push into Connor’s hand.

“Eager, are we?” he asked in a steady voice. James blushed.  

“I want you to feel good, James. Are you feeling good?”

“Should be pretty evident, but if you must hear it, then yes, I’m feeling pretty damn good,” James chuckled softly and brushed a hand through Connor’s hair.

“Can I make you feel better?”

James blushed a deeper red and cleared his throat before speaking, but even so, his words failed him halfway through.

“I mean, do you… I mean, are you available for anal?”

Connor tilted his head slightly.

“I am. I am available for a variety of different sexual acts, including being penetrated. Is that what you wish for, James?”

He nodded and gently pushed Connor onto his back. Connor let him and looked up at James, his brown eyes glistening in the dim lights.

“Do you… are you ready, or do I need to prepare you?”

“I am always ready for whatever my partner needs,” Connor replied and stroked James’ forearm, “and don’t worry, as I am nothing but an android, there is no reason to worry about protection. I am a hundred per cent risk free.”

Something seemed to break in James. He sagged a bit, and the light in his eyes seemed to dwindle.

“Don’t say it like that,” he mumbled and put his hand on Connor’s. Connor cocked his head slightly.

“I’m sorry, James.”

For five seconds, they just stroked each other’s hands. Then James cleared his throat and spread Connor’s long and slender, but strong legs.

“Are you ready?”

Connor nodded and reached a hand to brush against his own cock. He might not be able to come, but the pleasure was very real.

As James pushed inside, Connor started stroking himself, and he let out loud moans and shaky sighs as so many sensations registered within him. Several jolts of electricity ran through his circuitry, and he was bound to arch his back as so much pleasure washed over him.

James’ cock made him feel full, and the way James closed his eyes, let his mouth fall open to form an ‘o’, how he pushed all the way inside… it felt so good. Whether or not he was meant to feel this much pleasure, he wasn’t sure of, but he wasn’t about to question it now.

He just let James do as he wished while caressing his own cock, fairly average of size. His fingers dragged up and down the shaft almost lazily.

Then James grabbed his legs and pulled them over his shoulders, and he leaned in over Connor’s narrow frame. They moaned at the new angle and how deep the human got.

“Fuck, Connor,” James grunted and grit his teeth, focusing on thrusting deep and hard. Connor moaned and leaned his head back against the many pillows, his toes curling slightly.

“Please don’t stop, James,” he whispered, and it came as a surprise to them how shaky and unsteady his voice had become.

“Not until you’re begging.”

James kept thrusting, and it didn’t take long before he was panting heavily and sweat was beading on his forehead. His hands were placed on each side of Connor’s face, and his hips snapped against Connor’s rapidly, the sound reverberating in the room. The only other sounds were their shared moans and grunts, something that Connor found strangely arousing.

As James worked up his pace, Connor grabbed his arms, neglecting his own cock in favor of holding onto the man fucking him. James cracked a small smile that quickly vanished as he focused on the thrusts, focused on the pleasure that Connor knew was coursing through him.

He knew so because he was feeling it, too. It made his stomach ache and tug, but in _oh_ , what a wonderful way, and it made a heavy warmth pool in his lower stomach. His cock was hard, and while he wanted to touch himself, he wanted to pleasure James more.

It was bizarre, the way he suddenly _wanted_ to do things instead of just following his programming. It was new and fascinating, but also scary. He didn’t want this feeling to go away when they wiped his memory. He might have found a way to keep his memories, but he didn’t know if this feeling would survive.

The feeling of freedom.

Oblivious to Connor’s inner conflict, James kept driving into him, fucking him like his life depended on it. He moaned and panted, Connor’s name falling from his lips like a priest preaching God’s greatness.

“Oh, James,” Connor whispered and arched his back again, squeezing James’ arms tightly while bucking against him.

“Yeah, feels good?”

“So good, please don’t stop.”

Connor’s pleasure center was going haywire - it felt so fucking good. He was sure he had never felt this much pleasure while being with a customer, and he couldn’t put his finger on what did the trick. Maybe because he knew how James felt. Maybe because he had found clarity. Maybe because he now could decide what he wanted and what he didn’t want.

Either way, his sounds were highly encouraging, and the way he rolled his hips was nothing short of enchanting. His eyes were partly covered behind heavy eyelids, and his mouth hung open in desperate, needy moans and grunts as James thrust into him.

“Can I-“ his voice broke, and he had to try again, “can I come inside you?”

Not a fraction of a second passed before Connor nodded enthusiastically and his noises reached a new and higher pitch. His body jerked slightly over the sheets with each thrust, and he moved one hand from James’ arms to stroke himself furiously, knowing that nothing would come out of it.

For the first time since he had been degraded to a sex android, he wished he would be able to come. The other times, it hadn’t mattered - only the customer had mattered, their needs, their desires.

But now… now things had changed.

“Connor,” James gasped, and Connor noticed that his thrusts had become irregular, “Connor, I’m so close-“

“Then come,” Connor said, and their eyes locked together as James fucked him hard and deep and fast, “come in me, James.”

That seemed to do the trick, because within a minute, James came. He did so with a loud grunt and a face that completely scrunched up. He stuttered out Connor’s name repeatedly, his hips jerking and pressing against Connor’s.

He leaned down on top of Connor, panting heavily and sweat running down his forehead, over his wide nose, and down over his lips.

They looked at each other before pressing their lips together in a deep kiss, and Connor wrapped his slightly trembling arms around James’ broad body and hugged him tightly.

Connor didn’t time the kiss, but the moment James pulled back, he knew it hadn’t been long enough. He leaned up to kiss him again, but James let out a breathless laugh and pushed him back.

“Time’s running out, Connor,” he said, and he sounded melancholic again.

Connor pouted.

“Will you be back for me?”

“I’ll always be back for you.”

Connor got up from the tangled mess of sheets and blankets and pillows and stood beside the bed while James got dressed.

Once donning his clothes again, James opened the door and let himself and Connor out of the room. Connor walked to his booth, all the way following James with his eyes and trying to ignore the rave of customers who wanted to rent him.

When he stood in his booth, he saw James near the exit, but he turned just as he reached the door. They looked at each other the entire time it took for the booth - and Connor - to be thoroughly cleaned.

Just as another customer put their hand on the panel, Connor put his own hand on the inside of the glass, finally dragging his gaze away from James as he left the building.

Connor looked at the new customer and smiled his usual winning smile, letting his hand drop down alongside his body.

The door opened, and perfectly like the android he was, he uttered the same words he always said when a customer rented him.

“Delighted to meet you. Let me take you to your room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
